scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rest of Lavender's Gang(oh, and other people are here, too)
And yes, I do know that I have too many characters in my gang. Combine that with my other fictional friends, and, well...let's just say there's a ''lot ''of people. Thankfully, it's not crowded at all!...Somehow. (Note:Some of these forms talk about characters not in the gang, and most of these characters also belong to developing stories of mine.) The Planetary Four Name:Aphrodite Age:probably an adult or a teenager mentally Gender:Female Appearance:a pink swan stuffed animal wearing a circlet with red heart decorations on it Personality:Aphrodite is all about love. Romantic love, to be precise. While she hasn’t found a partner yet, she still loves to bring toys together, even if it means being very persistent about it. While her efforts haven’t caused anyone to fall in love with another yet, that doesn’t mean she’ll give up any time soon! In fact, she has a whole list of methods to get at least two of her friends together that she hasn’t even tried yet, though she has a feeling she will have to shortly. Her ignorance of personal space doesn’t help matters, and the irony of her being blind to someone hitting on or having a crush on her hasn’t gone unnoticed. I just want to note something, though. Aphrodite wouldn’t want a spell or any other magical thing to make her friends instantly fall in love with each other. If anything, Aphrodite sees that as the easy way out, and she has always loved a challenge. Aphrodite is very energetic with everything she does. She zooms around from one place to another with the help of her wings, can do an astounding number of things at once, and never seems to get tired. She’s rather upbeat as well, with her often cheering up others when they’re down if she’s not shipping them, and she’s usually happy. If she isn’t, though, that means that something is really, really wrong. Main Emotion(s):Happiness Backstory: Other: Name:Ares Age:probably an adult mentally Gender:Male Appearance:a dark brown wild boar stuffed animal who is small in size Personality:Fiery, hot tempered, and aggressive, you definitely don’t want to get in Ares’ way, especially when he’s charging. He is very passionate and can be easily set off, and is prone to shouting, especially when he’s mad, which is most of the time. For some reason, Ares gets upset at even the most trivial of things, and is often pretty destructive when he gets angry. However, Ares is also very loyal, and the thing that gets him madder than usual is if someone threatens or hurts his friends. Deep down, despite all the irritation they cause him, Ares does care for his fellow toys, even if he sends them flying if they’re in his way during one of his charges fueled by blind rage. Main Emotion(s):Anger Backstory: Other: Name:Poseidon Age:probably a laid back adult mentally Gender:Male Appearance:a green turtle stuffed animal, wears dark shades and usually carries a surfboard around with him Personality:Poseidon is probably the most laid back toy you’ll ever meet. He’s very calm, and almost always looks on the bright side of things. He loves going on the lake near the wood, and while there usually isn’t any waves, he just loves laying on his surfboard and doing nothing. It’s his way of relaxing. He loves water in general, actually. It seems like nothing could ever rile Poseidon up. Well, almost nothing. For some reason, almost every single time he meets his brother, Uranus, they always end up in an argument. Poseidon can stand Ares, if be a little annoyed by him, but with his brother, it seems like he can’t stand him. They do care for each other deep down, but for some reason, they don’t choose to show it most of the time. Main Emotion(s):Chill Backstory: Other: Name:Hades Age:probably a kid mentally Gender:Male Appearance:a black and white kitten stuffed animal who is small in size, even smaller than Ares Personality:Shy and reserved, Hades wants to make friends, but he’s not very social. Most of the time, he hides behind a tree when he sees someone coming and observes, and when he does come out and meet someone, he makes an impression on the toys that he’s nervous and jumpy. When putting on facades of bravery and arrogance, he tries way too hard to convince the others, which only makes it easy to see through his facades and know that it’s just bluster on his part. He’s usually nice, though, even if he’s timid. Hades is also chronically unlucky, suffering one mishap after another. He’s usually sarcastic about this, covering up his insecurity and his fear about the others rejecting him because of his bad luck. He’s the newest toy that his owner got, and the other toys treat him like a new arrival. As such, he’s trying to find his place in the group, and is feeling left out because the others have found their places already and seem to be in a tight knit group now. Surprisingly, when Hades puts his mind to it, he can be rather clever and resourceful, and often uses those traits to his advantage when the other toys are in danger. Despite his timid nature, Hades can be quite brave, braver than he thinks he can be. Main Emotion(s):Timidity Backstory: Other: The Toontown Gang Full Name:Clarence the Crow Preferred Name(or nickname):Clarence Age:an adult Gender:Male Appearance:a crow Toon(or anthropomorphic crow) with black feathers, a yellow beak, has Pacman-like eyes, is barefoot, wears a gray t-shirt and shorts, also wears white glove with black lines on his hands Personality and Background: Our starting protagonist, Clarence came to Toontown because the Toons in charge needed an announcer for one of the trollies there. There was also a bonus that he could stay in one of Toontown’s houses for free if he did it, so, yeah, that’s cool. When acting as the announcer or acting in general, Clarence is the epitome of hamminess, having a large presence and being very loud. Chewing the scenery is common for him, and he loves being cheesy and cliched, if only for fun, of course. That being said, he can be serious and run a large range of emotions even if his main mode is hamminess, so maybe he’s not so bad an actor as some other Toons think he is. When not acting, Clarence is friendly and outgoing. He’s also significantly more calm than when he’s acting, though has a habit of being melodramatic, especially when things go wrong. He can be annoying due to this, though his friends have gotten used to it and have found a compassionate and caring friend underneath all the dramatics. Clarence is also considerably more intelligent than other Toons would give him credit for, as he’s not known for falling for scams and is actually quite book smart. He actually knows quite a lot about a broad range of topics, with theater being his best topic, and can come up with some great plans. He’s not very street smart, though. Other: Full Name:Paula the Panda Preferred Name:Paula Full Name:Timothy the Tiger Preferred Name:Timothy Full Name:Matthew the Meerkat Preferred Name:Matthew Full Name:Rhett the Rhino Preferred Name:Rhett (I'll finish these forms later.) The Month Gang (These guys are basically seasonal spirits that show up on Earth during the month that they represent. When it's not their month, they usually hang around in the world that they spawned from, and them hanging around Lavender is also a common occurrence.) Name:January Age:Technically, she's immortal, but psychologically wise, she's an adult. Gender:Female Appearance:long red hair let down, dull red eyes, pale skin, tall, red overcoat, red scarf, black pants, black boots, black gloves Personality:January is cold and distant. She is extremely cautious on getting close to anyone besides the other seasonal spirits and maybe Lavender and the rest of her gang, and is generally closed off and hard to reach. She likes to be alone, and rarely shows any other emotions other than bitterness and none at all. Speaking of bitterness, January has a hard time forgiving others if she's not close to them already, and will find any excuse she can get in order to not interact with other beings she's not close to. She's an introvert, and not good at parties. She is rather calm and collected, though. January really opens up, however, when she's in the presence of someone or other people she's close to. While she's still calm and collected normally, she's not nearly emotionless, and can run the whole emotional spectrum. What's really memorable about this is that she can actually smile, though her smiling is usually saved for really special occasions. She's also really loyal to them, and cares about them all, with them being the only people she'll share her inner thoughts and feelings with. Backstory: Other: Name:February Name:March Name:April The Guardians of the Sky(or, The Constellations Gang) (These guys are guardians of the sun, moon, and stars(especially the stars), and have well known constellations in the sky that represent them(Orion, Ursa Major, Scorpius, those kinds of constellations). They can all shape shift or already resemble what their constellation is known for representing, and are all warriors.) Name:Orion Age:immortal, but an adult psychologically Gender:Male Appearance:long dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, tanned skin, usually wears armor made out of moonlight and sunlight(which is way stronger than it sounds), is very ripped, tall, carries a bow and a quiver full of arrows around on his back Personality:Orion is focused and calm. Almost nothing can faze him, and he seems to be pretty emotionless as well. He does care about the other Guardians and his other friends, but usually shows it behind closed doors. He can be cold and distant to people he doesn't know, but means well, and will open up when he gets to know them better. Orion is the leader of The Guardians, and has a lot of experience under his belt. He listens to others and tries to work with them as well as telling them what to do, and usually assigns the rest of The Guardians to positions that suit them. He's brave, confident, and able, and likes to fight with long-range weapons, but can do hand to hand combat as well. Backstory: Other: Name:Ursa Major(has Mother Ursa as a nickname) Age:immortal, but an adult psychologically Gender:Female Appearance:red hair in a ponytail, light green eyes, tanned skin, wears armor made out of moonlight and sunlight, carries healing supplies and medicine in her tan shoulder bag Personality:Mother Ursa is, as her nickname alludes to, very compassionate, caring, and maternal. She's very warm and friendly to good people, though for bad people, it's an entirely different story. Name:Ursa Minor(has Little Ursa or just Kid as a nickname) Name:Scorpius Name:Cygnus Name:Corona Borealis (I'll finish this section later. I've gotta clear my head first.) Universes That Are Worth Noting Pete, The Superhero Dog! Universe In this universe, there is a gene in both the animals' and humans' DNA that, when triggered by trauma or going insane, causes the person or animal who has it to have superpowers. Despite the negative causes, there is an equal balance of superheroes and super villains in this universe. There are other ways of getting superpowers, but they're less common. When Lavender goes here, she usually helps The Pet Squad(consisting of Defender(a bulldog with superpowers), Invisiferret(a ferret with superpowers), Jinx(a black cat with superpowers), Mimic(a parrot with superpowers), Silhouette(a pet rat with superpowers), and White Rabbit(a rabbit with superpowers)) with defending their home(a large town known for its oil named Oilwell) from super villains. Beings there that are worth noting are The Pet Squad(especially Defender) and Jeremy Jones, an insane teenage boy with out of control superpowers who was the one who killed Defender's previous owner. The Similar Five Universe This universe is basically similar to the Winnie the Pooh one, with The Emerald Jungle being similar to The Hundred Acre Wood and the toys that inhabit that area are similar(in a sense) to the toys that inhabit The Hundred Acre Wood. There's even an owner of the toys who is similar to Christopher Robin. Lavender usually visits this universe in order to relax or just to hang out with The Emerald Jungle's residents, with there usually only being mundane conflicts there. Beings there that are worth noting are The Similar Five(Andy, Kinkajou, Lovely, Daniel, and Ocelot.). Also, yes, this is the same universe that my The Adventures of the Similar Five story takes place in. It even uses the same characters. The Universe With No Name Yet In this universe, anthropomorphic animals inhabit the Earth instead of humans. Humans once inhabited the Earth in this universe's mysterious past, but it's not common knowledge as to what happened to them. In the past, Lavender had helped a male anthropomorphic french poodle named Dominique and a female anthropomorphic pitbull named Roxie stop a male anthropomorphic Alaskan malamute named Arrluk from changing reality so that only the fittest survived and everyone else didn't even exist in the first place. Thankfully, this was prevented from happening, with Arrluk now in a heavily guarded prison with nearly impossible to hack technology and the artifact that Arrluk intended to use for his goal now in a safe, secret place where no one can use it ever again. Dominique and Roxie are now dating, with Lavender dropping by their universe every once in a while in order to visit them and encourage their relationship. It seems like this universe will be a peaceful one from now on, but Arrluk may have different plans on what's going to happen next. Beings there that are worth noting are Dominique, Roxie, and Arrluk. Serena Camphor Universe Like The Universe With No Name Yet, this universe is populated by anthropomorphic animals, but humans weren't in this universe's past at all. The universe instead focuses on slice of life for the main populace, but it can't be said that there aren't plenty of adventures to be had here. Lavender has just recently discovered this universe, and for some reason, has had her eye on an anthropomorphic black cat named Serena Camphor for quite a while now, even though Serena's brother, Peter, is much more popular with the main populace than she is. Lavender also has had her eye on Serena's family, including Peter, and a certain Livia Williams. Beings there that are worth noting are Serena Camphor, Peter Camphor, Avery "Avi" Camphor, Penelope Licorice(cousin of the Camphors), and Livia Williams.Category:Characters Category:Content (Lavender)